


Let's Get It On

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean in Denial, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened rather abruptly.<br/>"I love you, Dean."</p><p>Or, Castiel takes a leap and Dean stumbles but eventually catches up and it all ends in lovely, smutty goodness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean Winchester is most certainly not gay.

It happened rather abruptly.  
“I love you, Dean.”  
Dean, who was lying sprawled over his motel bed, let out a strangled gasp. “W-what, Cas?” he stuttered, flustered.  
A loud, obnoxious laugh burst out from the other side of the room. “Sam, shut up!” Dean barked. “Cas, what did you just say?”  
Castiel swallowed thickly. “I said that I loved you. In a romantic sense. That is, I am in love with you.”  
Yet another outburst sounded through the motel room. “I’m outta here, man,” Sam chuckled, clapping Dean on the shoulder. “Enjoy.” Dean spluttered helplessly, but Sam moved swiftly out of the door before he could protest. A vexed Dean shifted his gaze back to the angel sitting on a wooden chair. Dean smiled weakly. “Come on, dude, you don’t mean that. Where’d you get that stupid idea?”  
Cas’s eyes narrowed. “It is not a ‘stupid idea’, Dean. It is the truth.” His voice was steady, certain.  
Dean rubbed his forehead slightly with his hand. “Jeez, Cas, what do expect me to say to that?”  
“I do not expect you to return my sentiments. I was merely expressing a notion that had just dawned on me. Does it make you uncomfortable?”  
Dean, as per normal, adopted his usual tactic for dealing with awkward situations, by reacting with a verbal onslaught.  
“Damn right it does!” He groaned. “Dudes don’t say stuff like that to other dudes, okay?  
He shook his head in indignation. “Not cool, man.”

The angel’s already irritated expression grew considerably darker. “That would be applicable, if I were a ‘dude’. In case you hadn’t noticed, I am neither man, nor woman.”  
“Hey, don’t you go getting snappy with me. I haven’t done anything. If anyone should be getting mad, it’s me.” The hunter jabbed his thumb into his own chest. “I’m not gay, Cas. It’s not fair of you to put this shit on me!”  
Cas stood brusquely from his chair, his blue eyes storming and his hands clenched in tight fists. When he spoke his voice was harsh. “I am sorry that you think my feelings are so abominable, Dean. If I had known that my affections would be so aggravating to you, I would never have said anything.”  
With a flutter of wings and a gust of stale air, the angel disappeared, leaving the other man standing rigidly, his mouth gaping like a fish.  
“Dammit, Cas, come back here!” Dean shouted into the empty room.  
When eventually waiting proved futile, Dean slumped desolately onto the nearest bed.  


When Sam returned later that day, he was disappointed to find Dean by himself, hunched over a book. In his hand he clutched tightly a beer bottle and beside him on the desk sat a further three empty bottles. Sam groaned internally, and closed the door behind him “Where’s Cas?”  
Dean turned around and shrugged. “Dunno. He just took off.” He turned back to his research. Sam, however, was having none of it.  
“Dean. Did you talk to him?”  
His elder brother coughed disinterestedly. “Sure, we talked.”  
“So? What did you say to him?” Sam prompted.  
Dean glared at him. “I told him that I wasn’t interested.”  
When Sam groaned this time, it was out loud. “Jesus Christ, Dean, the man just offered up his heart to you on a platter, and you don’t even have the decency to return the favour?”  
“What do you mean, return the favour?” Dean yelled. “I don’t owe him anything. There was nothing to tell! I’m not a fucking pansy, Sam. Cas is, well, is in a dude, and I don’t go for that. Plain and simple.”  
Sam spoke rapidly and impatiently. “It’s not about going for anything, Dean, it’s about being in love. You love him, dammit. I know you do. Hell, we all know it. And now look what you’ve done; pushed away your best friend, and you’re acting like you don’t even care!” Sam shook his head sadly. “You’re an idiot, you know that?”  
Not for the first time that day, Dean was speechless. Sam raised his eyebrows pointedly. Dean swore profanely, and stomped out of the room. Outside, he paced back and forth over the gravel. “Cas!” He yelled resolutely. “Castiel! Get your feathery butt back down here!” Dean’s pleas were, to both his surprise and relief, met with a rustle of wings. He whipped his head around to face his angel.  
Cas stood tensely, his eyes fierce and glaring and his hands balled into tight fists.  
“You called?” He said sardonically.  
Dean shifted his feet and diverted his gaze away from Cas’s cynical scrutiny. “I…um...I’m sorry, Cas. About what I said. It was rude and insensitive and I- I feel really bad, man.” He wrung his hands ashamedly.  
Cas’s brows furrowed. “Is that all you feel?”  
Dean almost rolled his eyes. “Cas, come on, don’t do this to me!”  
The angel said nothing, but his stare was enough to make Dean crumble.  
“Fine! No, okay? I - I care about you. A lot. Not in a gay way or anything, just… in a friend kinda way. And I just got upset because, well, I don’t want anything to ruin us, ya know?”  
Castiel nodded slowly, and the creases around his mouth and eyes began to soften. “I think I understand. You felt as if my alerting you as to my current romantic preferences would spoil our friendship. Yes, I understand. I am sorry, Dean. I did not mean to upset you.”  
“Nah, Cas, man, you don’t have to apologise. I was the dick.”  
Cas smiled shyly, and Dean would be damned if it wasn’t the most precious thing he’d ever seen. Concerned at such treacherous thoughts, Dean cleared his throat.  
“So, uh… you really love me, huh?”  
“Yes, Dean. I do.” The angel stated. “It is regretful, I see that now, but I am afraid that I cannot help the way I feel.”  
Once again Dean felt a wave of disbelief wash over him. “I had no idea.”  
The disbelief immediately dissipated and was replaced with affection, as Cas tilted his head to the side confusedly.  
“I would have thought it was obvious. I stopped believing in my father a long time ago, Dean. I used to love God more than anything, but instead now I follow you. Did you really think I could forget my father and sacrifice my entire life, my family, for someone, and not love them?” Cas sounded genuinely surprised.  
“Well, when you put it like that…”  
Dean took a hesitant step forward. “Hey, uh- just out of curiosity, what do you um… love about me?” Dean tried to sound casual and offhand, but his inquisitiveness was getting the better of him.  
He could have sworn he saw Cas smirk.  
“Everything. You are Dean Winchester, the righteous man. You are aggravating and stubborn and reckless, stupid, infuriating,” (“Jesus, Cas, tell me how you really feel.”) And in spite of it all, you are more important to me than any of God’s other creations. You broke me, Dean, but in doing so you put me back together.”  
Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “Aw, shucks, Cas, you’re making me blush!”  
“I hope you know I am being serious.” Cas said solemnly.  
The hunter grasped his friend’s shoulder strongly. “I do, Cas, that was, uh… that was sweet.”  
A smug smile made its way onto the angel's face. “I’m not gonna say I love you back, though.” Dean added hastily.  
“Of course, I would not ask that of you.” Castiel replied.  
Dean nodded, satisfied, and turned to walk back into the motel room.  
“Besides, I don’t need you to tell me.” Dean swung his head back to look at Cas, whose eyes were shining roguishly. The hunter’s brow creased in confusion. “Huh?”  
“I do not need to hear it from your mouth to know that you love me.”  
Outraged, Dean nearly choked on his own breath. “Excuse me? I dunno what gave you that impression but there is no way in hell-“  
“You forget, Dean Winchester, that I am an angel,” Castiel was looming over his companion now, his voice deep and commanding. “I can read your exact thoughts. I must admit, I did not know until a few minutes ago. You have always been good at hiding your true feelings, Dean. Even from yourself.”  
There was an awkward pause as Dean fought to regain his breath after a particularly sharp intake of breath. Two, three, four minutes past and still neither of them uttered a word. Cas’s face was blank, but Dean’s reflected his internal struggle as he tried to hold onto his only remaining scraps of dignity. As the time ticked slowly by, Dean could feel the very last of his reserve withering away.  


“Goddammit, Cas!” Dean almost growled at last, and lurched forward, grabbing hold of the lapels of the angel’s beige trench coat. With fierce determination, Dean pressed his lips onto Cas’s. He was met a with a low whimper, as Cas raised his hands to Dean's face, kissing him back with equal fervour and eagerness. It was sloppy and foreign and Cas was obviously inexperienced but Dean couldn’t bring himself to care in the slightest, and his hands roamed over the angel's back, searching, feeling. Cas's tongue darted cautiously out and Dean almost laughed, giddy with joy and he (lovingly) retaliated by shoving his tongue deep into Cas's welcoming mouth. It was warm and their teeth clinked a few times but it was perfect and, if Dean wasn't so good at hiding his emotions, the tears threatening to emerge would have been pouring. Instead, it was Cas who began to cry.

Dean broke of the kiss the moment he tasted salt in his mouth. "Woah, Cas, buddy, what's the matter?" Castiel wiped his eyes with the end of a sleeve of his oversized trench coat. "I do not know." Dean frowned and reached out a hand to cup Cas's chin and wipe away a stray tear with his thumb. "I didn't think it was possible for angels to cry. Actually now, come to think of it, I didn't think angels could feel anything." He felt Cas's cheek lean slightly into his hand. "I suppose this is a side-effect of being cut-off from Heaven. Only, I do not feel sad."  
  
Dean smiled. "Then you must be happy." 

He almost scoffed at his own words but the pleased, content expression on Cas's face was overwhelming. Dean gently lessened his tight grip on Cas's coat, and hesitantly stroked his hand over the collar. Daringly Cas leaned his face towards Dean's and tenderly placed a light peck on the hunter's cheek, then ducked his head slightly to nuzzle his neck, littering it with small kisses. 

"Cas," Dean murmured. Cas hummed his attention, while brushing his lips over taught skin. Dean gently pushed his angel's head up with the back of his hand and their eyes met, both equally glazed over. Staring at his best friend, Dean felt as if he was seeing him properly for the first time. How Cas's radiant and consuming beauty had previously surpassed him, Dean failed to understand. His eyes, a brighter blue than the sky itself, his cheeks, flushed red, his dark hair ruffled. And his lips, slightly wet and reddened and oh, so enticing. Looking at Cas at that moment, Dean knew that there was no denying his feelings any longer.

When Dean finally spoke it was with a low voice and short exhale of hot hair that sent a shiver down Cas's spine. "Want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloody hell, this is so damn cheesy it's making me retch!
> 
> Sorry, I know this is a shitty place to end. The next chapter's taking a bit longer than I'd hoped but should be up sometime in the next week or so. Also, sorry for any OOC-ness, I tried my best to avoid any. And I am aware that, yes, angel's can't technically 'love' in the sense that I speak of, but I do believe that Castiel loves Dean as much as it is possible for an angel to love a human, and beside, Cas has never been your typical angel. 
> 
> Unbeta'd as always, sorry for any mistakes.


	2. Dean Winchester is very possibly gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sorry I know this is way overdue. This is the first sex scene I've attempted to write, so bear that in mind if it's not very good.

"Here's your key," the motel manager said, eyeing the two men amusedly. "Have a nice night."  
Dean took the key and muttered his embarrassed thanks, grabbing Cas's hand and leading him towards their room. Dean's head pounded as he walked, filled with anxiety and nervousness and just overall confusion at his audacity. He and Cas were really going to do this. Dean glanced over at his friend. The angel's face had gone pale and his palm felt sweaty in Dean's. The hunter reminded himself that Cas had never done anything like this before, and attempted to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. "You okay, man?" Castiel nodded assuredly. "Yes, Dean, I am okay." Reaching their room, Dean fumbled with the key in the lock before swinging the door open. With a loud huff, Dean bent his knees, dipped his arm under Cas's and scooped him up into his arms. The expression on Cas's face as Dean stepped over the threshold was not encouraging. "Dean. Is this necessary?" Dean gave an awkward shrug. "No, I guess not, I just want to do this right." Dean bumped his hip against the door, swinging it shut. "You sure you want to do this?" he questioned the angel, shifting his grip around Cas's middle. "Of course, Dean. I do believe I have never wanted anything more." The hunter nodded, satisfied and leant his head towards the other mans. "But," Cas said, placing a hand firmly on Dean's chest. "Do you want this?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "'Course I do, Cas. Why d'you think I'm here?" Now it was Castiel's turn to raise his eyebrows. "What ever happened to 'I'm not gay, Cas.'?" The other man shuffled uncomfortably on his feet. "Well," Dean retorted, "What happened to 'I am neither man nor woman.', hey?" The small laugh that burst from Cas's lips and sent a hot breath over Dean's face reminded him of his purpose, and once again the hunter leant towards Castiel's mouth, this time succeeding in capturing the angel's lips with his own. 

Dean could've sworn he heard Cas whine as their tongues met once again. Dean struggled to maintain his grip on the other man, and he stumbled in the general direction of the bed. His knees felt the side of the bed and his legs buckled as he softly lay Cas back onto the mattress, not for a second breaking off the kiss. The angel spread his legs and Dean slotted perfectly between them. Dean moved his hands from their position knotted in Cas's hair and moved then down to his tie, tugging on and unraveling it gently.  
In one smooth move the hunter pulled the tie out from under Cas's neck and threw it roughly across the room. Dean swirled his tongue in Cas's mouth as his hands made their way to the top button of his shirt. One by one, Dean undid Cas's buttons, excruciatingly slowly. "Dean, hurry up!" The angel whinged, and Dean couldn't help but laugh against the other man's lips. He grabbed either side of Cas's shirt and split them open, revealing the angel's slim and lightly toned chest. Dean stared, gaping. "God, you're hot." He breathed over a nipple. "Dean," Castiel squirmed uncomfortably. "I would prefer you didn't bring my father into matters such as this." Dean didn't even lift his head. "Right," he answered huskily, still staring at Castiel's chest. "Sorry, Cas." And with that he cautiously stuck out his tongue to lick a nipple. The effect was instantaneous. "Dean!" Cas gasped. The hunter chuckled. "You like that, huh, angel?"  
Cas nodded frantically. "Again." Dean smirked, and darted out his tongue. He licked lightly a few times, before latching his mouth to the soft bud and sucking on it gently. "Ngnmnnmh," was the sound Castiel offered as Dean sunk just the tips of his teeth into flesh, then lay him tongue flat over the nib. This process was repeated on the adjacent nipple, until Cas gabbed a hold of Dean's chin and wrenched his head up. "Dean," Cas's eyes were intense, pleading. "Please. Want you." 

Dean reached up a hand to grasp Cas's wrist and rubbed his thumb soothingly along it. "Yeah, buddy. I'm going to take care of you, don't you worry." The hunter placed a tender kiss on Cas's collar bone, and trailed his mouth down the other man's chest, licking and sucking absentmindedly, until he reached the top of Cas's pants. Although he would never admit it, Dean's hands shook slightly as he undid the buckle of the angel's belt and pulled down the zipper. There was an undeniable bulge forming just inches below, and Dean gulped. "Right." He said, and tapped Cas on the side of the top of his thigh. "Ass up." Castiel obliged and almost agonizingly slowly Dean pulled down the angel's pants and boxers. The moment Cas's cock sprung free from its confines, Dean's breath caught in his throat and he began to choke, coughing and spluttering pathetically. Cas raised himself up onto his elbows and eyed Dean with a concerned look on his face. "Is something the matter, Dean?"  
"No, Cas," Dean said as he struggled to regain his composure. "You're just, um, you're beautiful, Cas." Dean looked up at his best friend sheepishly. Cas looked surprised and said nothing, but when Dean told him to lay back again, the crinkle of Cas's eyes and the contented turn up of his lips did not go unnoticed. Dean turned his attention back to the issue at hand; Cas's very hard and rather large penis. Just hours before Dean would have sworn he would never be in the position he now found himself in, but at that moment everything felt so right, and Dean had no reservations as he gripped Cas tightly in his slightly sweaty hand and pulled. The sound Castiel made was positively filthy. Dean repeated his movement, stronger this time, and reached up a thumb to swirl over the tip, smearing a line of pre-cum down the shaft. "Deeeeean," Castiel groaned unashamedly. Dean loosened his grip for just a second, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking over his palm to wet it, before continuing Cas's undoing. A few more pulls and twists and Dean could tell that the angel was far gone and nearing completion. He wasn't too far off himself, just from the sight below him; Castiel, angel of The Lord, lost and squirming at his touch. "Wait," Cas said suddenly, wincing as he sat up. "Dean, want to come with you." His voice was, impossibly, gruffer and an octave lower than usual and Dean could not contain the growl that vibrated through his throat and burst through his lips. Hurriedly he put a hand to his pants and yanked down the zipper, pulling down his jeans and boxers with one hand. He didn't bother getting them past the knees before he was littering Castiel's body with sweet kisses and tightly grasping Cas in his palm again. The angel allowed himself a small moan before he too reached out to take Dean's cock in his own hand. The angel hadn't had much practise at such activities, and followed Dean's rhythm, deciding what he liked most and replicating the actions. "Christ, Cas," Dean gasped as a coarse finger stroked pointedly over the underneath of his cock. "So...fucking...good." He groaned, his words in time with each thrust into Cas's hand. Through the haze Dean managed to sneak his other hand onto Cas's balls and began to massage them tenderly, rolling them between fingers and coaxing him to completion. "Come on, sweetheart, come for me." the hunter implored, desperate for his own release. "Dean, something's happening!" Castiel voice raised. "Let it go, baby." Dean breathed into his ear. Cas came with a loud yelp and a rush of hot, sticky fluid. It was all the invitation Dean need, and he too came, harder that he could remember coming before. Embarrassingly, the sound he made in response was a sob, raw and aching. Exhaustedly Dean collapsed on top of his angel, breathing heavily. "Thank you, Dean." Castiel murmured softly, his voice still shaking somewhat. "Anytime, Cas." Dean replied in an equally weak voice. Having regained some of his composure, Dean had the sense to wipe his semen-covered hands on the sheet below them, pulling it up so as to wipe up the patch on Cas's stomach as well. It was now that Dean chose to remove his pants completely, and struggled to drag them down with his toes, before heaving himself further up his friends body and draping his arms haphazardly over him. Dean tucked his chin over Cas's shoulder and nuzzled his head into the crook of his neck. "Dean..." Castiel cooed, and Dean stroked his fingers lightly over soft skin. "Love you, Cas." He felt the other man sigh beneath him. "I love you, too, Dean." Cas said contentedly. Dean began to hum faintly and Castiel closed his eyes, a wide smile etched onto his face.


End file.
